


For fuck's sake, get a room

by bilestilinski



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is confused, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pack finds out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilestilinski/pseuds/bilestilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack finds out about Stiles and Derek. (Peter Hale is a smug sassy little shit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For fuck's sake, get a room

“Derek,” Stiles huffed a laugh. “Come on, the whole pack is outside.”

“That’s my problem because?” Derek asked, his hands cupping Stiles’ ass in his hands.

“Don’t be such a tease.”

“Who’s being the tease with those red lips?”

“Was that a compliment? Oh my God, I feel honored.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

Derek smiled though, pulled Stiles closer and kissed him, hands squeezing his bottom, of course. And that made Stiles moan, because he cannot keep quiet when it comes to Derek touching him.

Okay, maybe it had been a month since they had started dating (two months even, psht) and by now none of the pack knew about it, or at least Stiles thought no one knew.

Scott had been too occupied with Allison and ignoring him that he didn’t even notice the change in Stiles’ smell, Lydia was trying to move on from Jackson, so there was no time for being preoccupied about Stiles and/or Derek. Don’t get Stiles even started with the rest of the pack, because he would keep rambling about how they were too self-concentrated to care about them (which was so not true, okay?).

“Dereeeeeek, please, come on,” Stiles pushed away lightly. “This is not the place for this.”

“Are you telling me you, Stiles Stilinski, are refusing to public sex?”

Stiles groaned and kissed Derek (he was so not telling him that he didn’t want public sex, even though they were just in the kitchen of the Hale house, because…that’s self explanatory, who wouldn't want to have sex with Derek Hale and his abs?). His hands wandered up to Derek’s chest, fingertips touching defined abs as Derek pulled Stiles’ up, his legs going around Derek’s waist as if he was a monkey. Derek let him down on the kitchen's counter.

“I hate you so much, Derek,” Stiles panted.

“No, you don't,” the man laughed, face nuzzling into the crock of Stiles’ neck.

Derek’s mouth ghosting over his skin, teeth biting on his neck slightly, lips sucking on his neck making a hickey as he moaned softly, his hands still underneath Derek’s shirt that was being removed slowly.

“Fuck, Derek.”

“Be quiet, idiot, the pack is still out there.”

“You’re so romantic, dude.”

“Don’t call me that, _dude_.”

“Party pooper.”

Derek smiled against his skin, lips going back to his own while his hands began to tuck on the wolf’s shirt.

“For fuck’s sake, get a room,” Peter smiled smugly.

Stiles looked up, Derek’s mouth still on his as he sat on the kitchen counter with his shirt half up on his chest, and blushed.

“Hello to you, too, Peter,” Stiles waved his hand slightly. “Ever thought about giving people some privacy? You know that thing that normal people do? Give other people **_privacy_**.”

“Well, little Red Riding Hood, I don’t know, it’s kind of funny to get you guys by surprise,” Peter smirked. “I’ll think about it though.”

“I heard dirty talk down here, who was it?” Isaac said entering the kitchen.

Erica and Boyd followed soon afterwards, Scott was faster than a tiger getting down after he heard Erica laugh hysterically and Allison just kind of tagged along, Lydia…well, Lydia was there all along.

“It was time,” Lydia sighed.

“Agreed, you owe me fifty bucks though,” Erica laughed and stretched out her hand.

“Yeah, yeah, fine, I thought they would be quicker, my problem if I let myself think that Stiles actually is intelligent,” Lydia sighed and handed Erica her money.

“Thanks,” Erica laughed.

“This is so gross,” Scott buried his head in his hands. “Dude, he's like five years older than you.”

“Scott, shut up,” Stiles growled and placed one hand on Derek’s hair as his head was resting on the crock of Stiles’ neck. “You can fuck off immediately if you come with the age difference.”

“Yeah, right, because it’s not completely disgusting,” Scott sighed.

“Do you want me getting started on you and Allison, Scott? Because I have no problem telling you how much of a risk you’re getting the pack into, so shut the fuck up before I punch you in the face.”

“This is getting interesting,” Peter smiled.

“Fuck off, Peter,” Scott bickered.

“Hey, I’m not the one who is against their precious relationship.”

“Oh my God, you’re both such twats, really, Gosh,” Stiles sighed. “Scott, you don’t get to chose who I am with, so you better live with it.”

“However, congratulations Stiles...and Derek,” Isaac smiled and patted him on the shoulders.

“Yeah, I hope you’re happy,” Allison grinned. “Here are your twenty bucks by the way, Erica.”

“You even betted on it, you’re all wankers, I hate you.”

“You love us,” Erica cackled. “Keep my Batman save, Derek.”

“I will.”

“I still hate you all…” Stiles sighed.

“I’m fucking confused,” Boyd grimaced. “You guys are confusing, really.”

Stiles laughed at Boyd, his lips giving Derek a light kiss on his forehead as he rubbed circles on Derek’s back.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered (though with all the wolves in the room it didn’t even help a bit, but who cares?).

“Told you you didn’t hate me,” Derek laughed.

It was genuine and beautiful and Stiles loved it, oh my God, how he loved it. Stiles had to laugh, too, when he heard Derek though.

Coming out to the pack wasn’t that hard after all, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta'd like always, all my faults are my own and I'm sorry for the faults I may have. I hope you like it and you can make another prompt if you liked this one. :)


End file.
